Dalaran Ministry of War
"We are the Kirin Tor's blazing sword, and Dalaran's crushing fist!" The Dalaran Ministry of War is one of the five ministries of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The war ministry is responsible for the military actions undertaken by the Senate. The ministry is also responsible for the planning and execution of field expeditions, deployments, and observations while acting as a front-line defense for other magi in the field. The personnel of the war ministry work closely with other organizations within the senate to provide for their safety in the field. Previously only active during times of conflict, since the invasion of the Iron Horde, the Ministry of War has since been fully established and continues to operate to the current day. The Ministry of War is comprised of the following offices, the order they are placed in does not denote their position in the hierarchy. Major Offices Minister of War The War Ministry is presided over by the Minister of War, appointed to his or her office by the Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran until such a time when he or she is rendered unfit for duty as judged by the Council of Ministers or the War Ministry is no longer required and is deactivated. The Office of the Minister of War This office comprises of the general staff required to run the Ministry. The office is responsible for the management and execution of war plans, disseminating orders to field personnel, signing off on logistics requisitions, and deployment of troops to combat zones. The Office of Tactics and Logistics The office of tactics is dedicated to determining the best tactical course of action for any deployment or long term series of actions. The office of tactics then advises the minister of war on appropriate actions to take. The Office is also responsible for determining the logistical requirements for a deployment and then assigning gear to troops upon deployment. The office is headed by the Chief Logistician. The Office of the Purse The office of the purse is dedicated to the management of the budget laid down by the Administration Bureau. The office maintains a record of all war material acquired and expended specifically in service to the war ministry and works closely with the Administration department on various matters. This Office is also subordinate to the Chief Administrator. The office is headed by the Chief Financial Officer. The Office of the Navy This office is responsible for the maintenance and upkeep of existing Dalarani ships under the influence of the Magus Senate of Dalaran and also the construction of new ones. The Dalarani fleet is relatively small and as such does not have a large number of ships. This office is headed by the Mage-Commodore. The Office of Intelligence This office is responsible for field intelligence gathered by scouts and reconnaissance agents employed by the ministry of war. Information gathered by this office is then processed and either forwarded to the Office of Tactics and Logistics or to the Office of the Minister of War. Information considered of worth to the Interior will be passed to the Ministry of the Interior offices. Out of date but useful intelligence will be forwarded to the administration bureau for filing. This intel is also shared with the Central Intelligence Committee. This office is headed by the Chief Reconnaissance Officer. The Office of the Battlemage Corp The battlemage corp comprises of highly trained field operatives, known as Battlemagi, warfighters who are adept at magic and skilled warriors. These agents form the bulk of infantry doctrine of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. The office of the battlemage corp is responsible for maintaining training standards, drill plans, and obtaining and overseeing the training of recruits into the corp. The structure is as follows. ]] * Minister of War * Mage-Commander * Mage-Captain * Mage-Lieutenant * Mage-Corporal * Battlemage First Class/Specialist * Battlemage/Mage-Guard/Agent * Instructor/Attached personnel from other ministries. Minor Offices Bureaucratic Oversight Department This Department is responsible for overseeing interactions between the bureaucracy of the war ministry and the main Administration Bureau. Engineering Corp This group is responsible for the construction of battlemage outposts and garrisons. Members are typically employed from contractors or personnel hired to Dalaran. Ordinatii Oversight Department The Ministry of War oversees the Ordinatii Division, the senate's custodians of heavy weaponry, experimental weaponry, and weapons of mass destruction. Notable War Ministry Personnel The following personnel are on active duty * Minister of War/Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander (Active) * Mage-Captain Farel Arc (Active) * Mage-Commodore Bartolomé Avant (Active) * Mage-Corporal Li Xing (Active) * Mage-Coporall Lysabet 'Drossy' Drostone. (Active) * Battlemage Elthoras Whitebeard (Active) * Mage-Guard Duncan Manderly (Active) * Battlemage Licennis Amberglow (Active) * Spellbow Leithienil Shaderunner (Active) * Battlemage Netheral Aetherhyl (Active) * Battlemage Allira Runewhisper (Active) * Battlemage Kalecthos Delnathor (Active) * Battlemage Arasandros Magnus (Active) The following personnel are in reserve and serve non-frontline duties. * Mage-Captain Oliviaxi Shadesong (Active) * Battlemage Elizabeth Alecto (Active) * Battlemage Jaidin Masson (Active) * Battle Cleric Micaiah Colton (Active) The following personnel are inactive in their role, retired, or otherwise not serving. * Minister of War Meriahm Lausten (Retired) * Mage-Captain Nathul Furlbrow (Retired) * Mage-Lieutenant Vesiana Sinclair (Retired) * Mage-Corporal Kira Frostheart (Retired) * Battlemage Xanthre Mistwolf (Retired) * Battlemage Geraneln (Retired) * Battlemage Aithnea Escol (Retired) * Battlemage Zodian Spellseal (Deceased) * Specialist Mayiko Jacobson (Retired) * Instructor Rywinn Valker (Retired) * Mage-Guard Matiff Durtthan (Retired) * Battlemage Nalendor Stormweaver (Discharged) * Specialist Laeran Dawnstrike (Discharged) * Battlemage Meren Young (Discharged) Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Military Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Ministry of Dalaran